


fearless

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Malec, Malec Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss in the accords hall from Alec’s pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	fearless

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue between Simon, Isabelle, and Alec in the beginning belong to CC
> 
> all characters belong to CC

Alec stood with Isabelle and Simon in the Hall of Accords, trying not to be too obvious as he scanned the crowd for Magnus. 

Simon and Isabelle were talking excitedly about Jace and something Clary had said, but it was all indiscernible to Alec, blending in with the buzz of all the voices in the room. 

Isabelle grabbed Alec’s hand, and Alec had to turn and blink at her a few times to make his eyes focus. 

“Alec,” she said, “did you hear what Simon said? Jace _isn’t_ Valentine’s son. He never was.” 

“So whose son _is_ he?” Alec asked her, though he didn’t watch her for an answer as he started to look around the room again, trying to find glowing cats eyes or styled hair or clothing that wasn’t black. 

Alec knew that he should care, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind too much who Jace’s biological family was. It had never mattered to him. 

Besides, everyone else already cared too much. 

“Who cares!” Isabelle said loudly. She had Simon to talk to, so Alec turned away to check the back of the room. 

“Actually, that’s a good point. Who _was_ his father? Michael Wayland after all?” 

“Stephen Herondale.” Simon said. 

"So he was the Inquisitor’s grandson,” Alec said, nervously twisting the Lightwood family ring around his finger. “ _That_ must be why she-” 

He broke off as he saw someone in a red overcoat, but sighed as the figure turned and was only another unfamiliar face. 

"Why she _what?_ ” Isabelle demanded, her voice snapping. “Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you’re looking for.” 

"Not what.” Alec said, glancing at Isabelle out of the corner of his eye.  
“Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he’d be my partner in the battle. But I’ve no idea where he is.” 

Alec looked at Simon, who was staring at Isabelle with adoration and awe, his eyes a little glazed over. 

Vampires didn’t have human attributions like a pounding pulse or sweating hands to betray their feelings, but none of that mattered; Simon Lewis’s were clearly written across his face. 

“Have _you_ seen him?” Alec asked. 

Simon shook his head, still looking at Isabelle. “He was up on the dais with Clary, but he’s not now. He’s probably in the crowd somewhere.” 

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at Alec. “Really? Are you going to ask him to be your partner? It’s like a cotillion, this partners business, except with killing.” 

“So, exactly like a cotillion.” Simon said. 

Isabelle looked at him.  
"Maybe I’ll ask you to be my partner, Simon,” She said. 

Alec frowned at Isabelle. “Isabelle,” he said, “you don’t need a partner, because you’re not fighting. You’re too young. And if you even think about it, I’ll kill you.” 

Alec caught a glimpse of dark hair and flashing green eyes in his peripheral vision. His mouth dropped open. “Wait-” he said, “is _that_ Magnus?” 

Isabelle laughed and said something, which Simon replied to, though Alec wasn’t listening. 

Magnus was standing across the Hall, towering over almost everyone in the room. He looked plain and tired, his face washed clean of makeup, black hair flopping over his slitted eyes and falling to his shoulders in a solid sheet. He wore long black Warlock’s robes, and he had the front of them buttoned up to his throat. _Magnus._

Alec had never been so happy to see him. 

"There’s Magnus,” Alec said, leaving Isabelle and Simon without a second glance. 

He stumbled through the crowd, pushing past Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, trying to reach Magnus. 

Alec had grown up knowing that every day could throw life and death situations at him, at his family and friends; it terrified him, but he could only accept it. 

It was the life of a Shadowhunter, full of blood and pain and death and uncertainty. There was no alternative.  
It was the only life he had ever known. 

But Magnus… Alec wasn’t ready for Magnus to throw himself into danger. Magnus wasn’t even supposed to _be_ here. 

Alec knew Magnus had come to Alicante because of Ragnor Fell’s death, but he had only stayed afterwards because Alec was here. 

And here Magnus was now, in the middle of all this death and war, and it was all Alec’s fault. 

The thought of Magnus being here, for _him_ , caused a painfully sweet twist in Alec’s stomach and made him feel unsteady on his feet. 

It also made him furious with himself. 

And now Magnus was directly in front of him, and he was positively _beaming,_ because of _Alec._

"Hey,” Alec breathed, his chest uncomfortably tight. 

"Alec,” Magnus said. In a split second, he apparently had reminded himself that they were in public, and his eyes clouded with uncertainty. 

"I was trying to find you.” Alec said. He crossed his arms over his chest and grabbed his elbows to stop his fidgeting, then dropped them to his sides.  
His hands balled up into nervous fists. 

Magnus looked down at the floor.  
“I didn’t think you’d want me close, not with so many people around.” 

Alec shook his head furiously and caught Magnus’s arm, just above his elbow.  
“Magnus,” He said, voice steady and clear despite the dryness of his throat. “I don’t care what anyone thinks about me- about us.” 

Magnus’s breath caught, and Alec could see where his pulse pounded under his skin. 

“Us?” Magnus said softly, swaying on his feet like he wanted to move closer to Alec but was unsure if he should. “You want there to be an us?” 

Alec swallowed hard and looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes, wondering how someone could be so captivating, so endlessly surprising and so full of love.  
He would condemn himself to hell for all of eternity to be with Magnus, if only for a short while. 

He would give up everything. 

“I didn’t know how much I needed you until I messed everything up, and I’ve only started to realize these past few days that I love you. _I love you,_ Magnus. And I know- _you_ know, that I’m still new at this, and that I’m not good with words and- and things the way you are. And I don’t know what I’m doing, but I want it. Every part of it. I want _you._ ” 

Alec fumbled with his belt and took out his stele, clutching it in his fist and pulling gently at Magnus’s sleeve. 

“Let me Mark you,” he said, his voice trembling slightly. He fought to control it. 

Magnus was just staring at him, flushed and unsure. 

“We’re going to fight in a _war._ ” Alec said. “People will die tonight, Shadowhunter’s and Downworlder’s- everyone. We’ll all bleed. How could I care about anything besides making sure I’m with you? How could I?” 

Magnus looked shocked; he was staring at Alec, open-mouthed and silent. He held his arm out, and Alec wrapped his fingers around his wrist gratefully, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of Magnus’s skin warm and familiar on his own. 

Alec set the stele to Magnus’s palm, and he hesitated. 

“It’ll sting a little.” He said, looking up at Magnus through his tangled hair. 

"I don’t mind.” Magnus told him, and Alec set the stele to his unmarked skin, where it was pale and delicate above his wrist. 

It was an easy rune to remember.  
As simple as half of a knot, to be completed as a paired rune on two partners. 

Alec bent over Magnus’s arm and tried to be as gentle as he could as he drew the rune, making the stele’s kiss light and quick. 

He then lined his hand to Magnus’s and continued tracing the rune onto his own skin, watching as the lines interlaced like reaching fingers, tying the both of them together. 

When he was done, he tucked his stele back into his belt and looked down at his and Magnus’s hands, every sound in the room like muffled static except for their breathing. 

Magnus started to lower his arm, but Alec caught it, and he circled his fingers around Magnus’s wrist. 

He was suddenly aware of Magnus in a way he had never been. Their hearts and breaths were perfectly synchronized. Alec could feel Magnus’s pulse, _their_ pulse, hammering against his fingers and inside his throat. 

He could feel Magnus’s short breaths on his face, could feel Magnus’s magic thrumming through his veins and electrifying his bones. 

“Alec?” Magnus said, his voice barely a whisper. 

"Do you feel that?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "I feel it."

Alec gripped his hand. "What do you feel?"

Magnus laughed a little and he gripped back. "Power." He said. "Magic, but it's different than mine. Something really light." He looked down at their joined hands. "I feel you."

He shook his head and smiled, the curved corners of his eyes crinkling. "It's all you,"

_We're intertwined,_ Alec thought, ecstatic and high. _He feels this too._

He pulled Magnus close and kissed him. 

He let go of Magnus’s wrist and knotted one hand through his hair, feeling the silky strands slip between his fingers. He wrapped the other arm around Magnus’s torso and held him tight, catching his surprised gasp in his mouth. 

Alec could hear the murmurs around them, could feel the stares burning into his back, but he didn’t care. There was only Magnus. 

Magnus was rigid with shock. Alec slowly slid his tongue along Magnus’s bottom lip, and Magnus shuddered to life and into him, opening up to Alec and kissing him back hard. He cupped Alec’s face with one hand, pulling him in by the belt loops with the other. 

Alec sighed into Magnus’s mouth, his head spinning, bursts of bright light dancing behind his closed eyelids from the blinding bliss.  
Magnus pulled Alec flush against him until Alec was on the tips of his toes and leaning on him completely. 

Magnus jutted his jaw forward, just barely, and Alec followed, kissing him softly and tilting his head.  
Magnus tasted like warmth and salt, and his breath was sharp but sweet in Alec’s mouth. 

He tasted and felt like everything Alec had missed, like everything he wanted. 

Alec couldn’t believe that he had been worried over what people would think; _he_ couldn’t even think. 

They broke apart slowly, both breathing hard, and too soon. 

Magnus didn’t move. He stared at Alec dazedly, his mouth hanging open, the corners turned up into an almost smile. 

His lips glistened wetly under the witchlight lining the walls, and all Alec wanted was to be kissing him again. 

They were still holding each other, and Alec clutched at Magnus’s coat as Magnus ran his thumb along his cheekbone, his cats eyes tender.  
Magnus swallowed hard and slid his hand to Alec’s throat, pressing his finger tips against his racing pulse. 

“I love you,” Alec said. He felt like he couldn’t say it enough. “I do. And I’ll be kind to you like I wasn’t before. I won’t mess this up. I’ll- I’ll do it right. That is, if you want that. If you want me.” 

"Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling. “ _Yes_. You’re all I want.” 

Alec nodded, disbelieving and hanging onto Magnus like he wouldn’t be able to stand without him. 

"First,” Alec said, trying to keep himself calm as an unbelievable happiness flooded from his heart to every part of his body. He felt like he might drown in it.  
He took a deep breath. “First we need to fight a war.” 

Magnus shrugged. “Not a big deal.” he said. 

Alec took Magnus’s hand from his cheek and traced his fingers along Magnus’s palm, making him shiver. He grabbed his other hand and started to pull him through the crowd and towards the doors, walking backwards and watching him, heedless of the gawking people they were pushing through. 

“ _First,_ ” Alec said, “I need to kiss you again. _Then_ we’ll fight the war.” 


End file.
